Stubborn
by BronzeChromie
Summary: GLaDOS is still pissed Chell's never talked to her. So she's going to make her beg. Filled from a kink prompt. Oneshot. GLaDOS/Chell to the extreme. R&R.


**Filled for a kink meme. It's rated M for a reason =P**

She had _returned_. And she hadn't even had to send the bots after her! How _loyal_ she was. What a kind creature this dangerous, mute lunatic was, coming back without even having to be asked.

Of course, she had to scratch out the 'mute' part of the 'dangerous, mute lunatic' note on her file. P-Body had caught footage of her angrily complaining to some telemarketer during her mandatory... check-up. GLaDOS did it to all of the test subjects that she let go. Test subject, actually. Singular.

The dark-haired woman was sitting there with her arms crossed, looking up at GLaDOS, lips pursed. Anger boiled up within the AI. She had never spoken to her that entire time they had been working together... Yet she was capable of speech? She had been planning on just staring at the human until she left (or died, whichever came first), but now...? Well, she had a special test prepared for her favorite test subject.

She fired into her necessary introduction, feeling the itch of protocal take over her systems. "Hello, and again welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. Thank you for volunteering for today's test. If you have any concerns or questions, please speak to an advisor after the test's conclusion." Alarm spread across Chell's face, causing GLaDOS to only chuckle. Immediately the panels closest to the chamber's door slammed against each other, blocking the only exit. The woman huffed, crossing her arms before looking back at GLaDOS. The AI only continued sweetly.

"Today's test is Mandatory Computer-Aided Vocalization Assistant. Any and all presumed mutes will be required to speak by the end of this test. Failures will be baked, and then there will be cake," Chell's eyebrows arched, still not a word coming from her tightly closed lips, "Yes, test subject, that means you." Before the human could react, wires shot from GLaDOS's main body, entangling her by the waist before lifting her up. Still she did not speak, not even scream, only glaring at her adversary with an annoyed, bored look on her face. The anger continued to boil within the AI.

Two of the wires retracted from her waist, becoming GLaDOS's hands for the test's duration. They slipped under Chell's shirt, pulling it up and revealing a rather muscular, yet skinny, torso. It was then that Chell began to squirm, trying to grab at the wires with her hands but failing. Still she did not speak, though, instead keeping her eyes directly on GLaDOS. The wires continued their ascension, pulling the shirt over two small, perky fabric-covered breasts.

GLaDOS decided that trying to pry the shirt over Chell's head would be too much trouble, ripping it in half before discarding it carelessly. It fluttered gently to the ground, and both AI and human lost interest in it as the wires slipped underneath the bra. Chell let out a little hiss of air as they found her nipples, already hardened from the cold of the facility. They pulled and plucked, increasing their force as she refused to make a noise. Her eyes were rolling and she was biting her lip, but she still didn't let out a noise.

Abnormally stubborn, indeed.

Still focusing on the breasts - she had read somewhere in her research that human females were particularly... _sensitive_... in this area - she maneuvered the wires to the front of the bra, flicking the clasp and allowing it to join the abandoned shirt on the ground. Now that she could see what she was doing... The wires gently stroked each hardened nub, and she could feel Chell's back arch against the wires restraining her. Her mouth was open for a moment before she bit her lip again, trying to hold back whatever cries she wanted to let loose.

She was frustrated, definitely, but she had all the time in the world to make the human speak. The wires abandoned the breasts, and Chell panted with relief before noticing where they were going. Her jumpsuit and boots were gone in a matter of seconds, leaving her in nothing but an extremely wet set of panties. The disgusting human substance was oozing down her legs from her center due to her dangling position, and GLaDOS decided that this was where she needed to strike next. Chell's desperate squirms and resistance seemed to just prove her right.

One of the wires stroked the center of the wet spot, causing the human to buck against the wires. It was a much more violent reaction than before, and the AI knew she had the right spot. It would just be a battle of wills, now.

The wires quickly discarded the underwear, dropping it into the ever-larger pile of clothing beneath them. They dove within the gaping, dripping maw, and Chell let out another hissing sigh of air. One quickly discovered a pulsing bit of muscle - the clit, according to her databases - and she began to stroke it gently. Not even the most stubborn female could resist that, she decided.

Her hypothesis was proved correct when Chell finally let out a small moan. She was bucking against the wires, trying to get them deeper into her than they already were. GLaDOS chuckled. Finally, it was her turn to have some fun.

The wires snapped back, withdrawing back towards GLaDOS as Chell let out a whimper of protest. "Testing protocal requires that you speak before the test is concluded." The human let out a growl of frustration, not wanting to give the AI the satisfaction of her voice. Her hand slowly reached down towards her opening. If the AI wouldn't finish her, she would finish herself.

Four more wires shots out from GLaDOS's main body, jerking her arms back up towards her head. "I don't think you understand me. Were there too many scientific terms in that sentence for you? In layman's terms, you have to beg." The voice was significantly darker than it had been just moments ago. A wanting, lust-filled shiver ran down Chell's spine. Oh, she was going to regret this...

"Fine! Fine, you win! Fuck, GLaDOS, just _fucking_ finish me!" The wires still didn't move. She let out a cry of frustration, "Please, please, pleasepleaseplease _just finish me_! I'm _so_ close, please... Please, GLaDOS..." The AI hesitated another moment, saving the recording in her memory banks. Yes, she would definitely have to watch this over and over again.

"Since you asked you nicely." Without warning the wires dove back towards her, pumping quickly in and out of her opening. Chell cried out, thrusting sporadically against them as she babbled random gibberish about how _wonderful _it felt. Oh yes, this was _definitely_ good material. For science, of course.

Her walls began to tighten around the wires, and she let out one final scream. "Oh God... I'm... ungh..." Not a second later she was panting, sweaty body shivering in the glow of her orgasm. The wires that had been holding her gently lowered her to the ground, depositing her next to the pile of ruined clothing. She shakily stood up as GLaDOS chuckled yet again.

"Thank you for participating in this Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Test. Thanks to you, this test was a success..._ Chell_."


End file.
